The Harder Part of Love
by amaratenou2002
Summary: Squall is set out for a mission that will put him in the center of a war between Balamb and Galbadia. A RinoaSquall fic. Please R&R.
1. Vocation

He thought it was great that people were beginning to trust SeeDs, but Squall got a little tired of being sent out for a majority of the jobs. "You're my best man," Headmaster Cid always said. Now Squall was on a train bound for Deling City. He was sent out on a mission to protect General Caraway's daughter. What she needed to be protected from is something they forgot to mention. The ride was slow and bumpy; it seemed to last for hours. When it stopped, Squall walked with the small crowd off the train. People wandered the streets of the semi dark city. Either the stars weren't out or the streetlights were hiding their glow. Squall had to ask where General Caraway lived. The man simply directed him to a trolley car that made a stop there. A guard led Squall inside to an office.  
  
"I'm from Balamb Garden," Squall said. "You wanted a SeeD to protect your daughter?"  
  
Caraway answered with a question, "What's your name?"  
  
"Squall Leonhart, sir."  
  
"Well, Mr. Leonhart, people have been after my daughter for some unknown reason. Maybe there's someone trying to get revenge on me by attacking her or maybe they think people will respect someone that kills my daughter. Either way, I'm counting on you to make sure nothing happens to her. You'll start right away. Tomorrow, I have to meet some people in Dollet. I'll be gone for a week. A guard will take you to meet Rinoa. Your weapon was brought by here yesterday. It's in your room."  
  
Squall followed the guard upstairs. The walls were a milky white, lined with small gold lights, and the carpet was a deep red. "You'll be staying in this room," the guard said opening the first door to the right. Squall's gunblade case was on the bed. The guard shut the door and led Squall to the room at the end of the hall. The room was pink, all different shades of pink. The carpet was a very light- almost white, the walls were a dusty rose color, and the bed had a dark pink cloth hanging around it, hiding the person lying there. The figure sat up and pushed the cloth aside. The woman sitting there had black hair, her skin was pale, and Squall was surprised to see her wearing black and light blue instead of pink. "Rinoa," the guard said, startling Squall. "This is the SeeD that came to protect you."  
  
Rinoa said, "Okay. You can go now." The guard left, shutting the door behind him. "So, Mr. SeeD-here-to-protect-me, what's your name?"  
  
He said, "It's Squall."  
  
"I'm Rinoa, and this-" she pulled a collie dog out from under her bed "is Angelo. So! What do you want to do first?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you have nothing to protect me from right now. Let's play a game! Here." She handed him a small bag. "Follow me." She grabbed his arm and went through another door in the hallway. The hard floor was cream colored, Squall could see their reflections in it. The walls were white with slightly darker designs etched in it, a black piano rested in the corner, and a chandelier hung above their heads. "This is where my dad has all his parties. My mom used to play the piano for everyone."  
  
Squall said, "What do you mean used to?"  
  
"She died." Squall was about to apologize when Rinoa held her hand up and continued, "No, it's okay... She was really good at the piano. She taught me a little. My favorite song was one she wrote called 'Eyes on Me.' But I don't have her singing talent so you won't be hearing it." She smiled. "Okay! Let's set the dominoes up."  
  
"Dominoes?"  
  
"Yep." She took the bag from him and let the black rectangles spill out on the floor. Squall just watched her. Was she serious? Her eyes met his and he felt uneasy. "Come on," she said. "I can't set them all up by myself."  
  
He hesitated, "Isn't this a little childish?" She blinked.  
  
"Well, I guess so, but ... you're not at Garden. No one's gonna see you."  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
She sighed, "Okay." Squall leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and he watched her. Her pale fingers carefully placed each black rectangle in a line. He dropped his jacket and gloves on the floor before sitting across from her. She looked at him. "Do you need something?"  
  
"No. I'm bored, I'll help you."  
  
***  
Squall had become tired quickly. Rinoa had to convince him to go to bed, saying he was probably tired from the traveling. She drew the curtain around her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Squall was something else. He seemed to be very isolated from people. He didn't talk much. He was definitely the type to do his job without messing around, but that would make things no fun for Rinoa. She decided she'd have to change that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the first chapter. I'll put more up if people like it. 


	2. Competition

Squall was half sleeping when his chest felt suddenly heavy, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Warm air brushed lightly on his neck. Something gripped his shirt collar. His vision was blurry when he forced his eyes open. Once they were adjusted, he looked to his left and saw Rinoa's head resting on his chest. He jumped 'causing them both to fall off the bed. Squall said, "What are you doing?"  
  
Rinoa laughed, "Relax. I was just waiting for you to get up. So, now that you're awake, we can go have breakfast."  
  
"Okay." He stood up and she grabbed a hold of his arm. He pulled away. "Don't do that." She sighed and went downstairs, Squall followed her to the dining room. They sat down as some servants put food on the table.  
  
"My dad left this morning," Rinoa said. "Just thought you'd like to know." He didn't say anything back. She tried to think of something to start a conversation, but came up with nothing. After breakfast, Squall started up the stairs. She grabbed his arm. "I don't want to go to my room. I want to go outside. Please?"  
  
He sighed, "Okay. Come on." She wrapped her arm around his and they went outside. Deling looked different in the morning. At night it was lively and full of people, but now it was dull and empty. "Where are we going?" Rinoa shrugged.  
  
"Let's just walk around. Maybe we can stop by the shops?" She held his arm tighter and they walked across the street over the bridge. They kept going until they came to the shops. Rinoa looked at what little people were on the streets. Most were old, but there was someone there she'd never seen before. He was blonde and blue eyed. He had a long gray jacket that drug behind him. His glance caught Rinoa's and his smile made her spine tingle. She quickly looked away.  
  
Seifer had found his target, Miss Rinoa Heartilly, and she was with someone he recognized, Squall. But he was weak and no match for Seifer. Rinoa had to be taken care of and it'd be a pleasure to take Squall out as well. Seifer followed them into one of the stores. Rinoa was smiling and saying something inaudible to Squall. He said something back before pulling away and walking out. "What happened to your boyfriend?" Seifer asked when he approached her.  
  
Rinoa said, "He's not my boyfriend and he went to go check something. Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but aren't you General Caraway's daughter?"  
  
"That's right. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Squall pushed the door to the weapons shop open and came back outside. In the window of the store Rinoa was in, he saw Seifer talking to her. Anger flared inside him. What did he want? Squall pushed through everyone and grabbed Rinoa's arm. She started to say something, but stopped when he dragged her outside. He kept pulling her past the shops until she stopped. He turned around and said, "Don't talk to him anymore. You understand? Don't!" She was confused.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Just don't talk to him! ... Come on, let's go back."  
  
"Why? Do you know him? What's his name? Are you friends?"  
  
Squall scoffed, "Hardly. Anyway, it's none of your business. Let's go." She sighed and followed him.  
  
***  
  
Rinoa stood in the crowd full of fancy dressed people, looking around. She wore her favorite spaghetti strapped, white dress that ended an inch above her knees. Music played in the background of the talking people, but she didn't care about them. She was waiting for someone. Across the room, in the doorway, stood Squall. She called to him, not hearing her own voice, but he heard her because he locked eyes with her. Her smile faded when he turned and quickly ran out the door. She raced out into the hall and followed him downstairs. She came outside where the sky was hatefully dark. It didn't take her long to realize there was nothing around her house. No lights, no people, no roads, no buildings, no city, just a vast nothingness. Something caught her eye. Off in the distance was the man in the gray coat. She ran to him and just before she reached him, everything went black.  
  
Rinoa woke up crying for some reason she didn't know of. An invisible pain had her heart feeling heavy. It was the pain of jealousy and sadness, but she knew she was feeling someone else's jealousy. In a room nearby, Squall stirred in his sleep.  
  
******************************************  
  
There's chapter two. The next ones will be longer and more exciting, I  
promise. I'll update when I can. 


	3. Affliction

The sun was just starting to rise and it was a little cold. Rinoa pulled Squall's jacket around herself as she walked down the street. She waved to the guards on the street and went to the train station. She didn't know why she went there, but she knew she'd done it for a certain reason. The man with the gray jacket was standing in a corner. She walked up to him. "I didn't get your name," she said.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" he asked.  
  
"Because. If I'm going to talk to you, I'll need to know your name."  
  
"You can't say anything to Squall about me. I don't need that idiot coming after me." Yet.  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"I'm Seifer. Now," he took her arm as he said, "Let's take a walk."  
  
***  
  
Squall didn't want to go out and find Rinoa. He wanted to wait for her to come crying about someone hurting her, then he'd tell her that was why she shouldn't be out alone. But, if he did that, and she got killed, he'd be blamed for it and he'd go back to Garden a failure. That thought brought up another one. How long was he supposed to protect her? How long did they need him? He certainly didn't want to stick around forever. A month was probably all he could take. He'd have to bring it up with Caraway when he got back.  
  
He got out of bed and looked around the floor. His jacket was missing. Who the hell would want to take his jacket? Out in the hallway, Rinoa's dog Angelo was scratching and crying at the door from the inside of her room. Squall opened the door and followed Angelo downstairs. He scratched at the front door. "You want to find Rinoa?" Squall asked. Angelo replied with little whimpers. "Come on, you can help me." As soon as he opened the door, Angelo took off. Squall ran after him. They ran across the bridge to the arch-like structure over the road. Rinoa was walking toward them, alone and unharmed.  
  
"Hi, Squall," She said with a wave. "Did ya miss me?"  
  
He took his jacket from her and answered, "You could have gotten killed, you know that? The it would have been my fault!"  
  
"I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I'm trying to do my job and you're not making it any easier! If you want to get killed, then do it on your own fucking time, not mine! Don't go out here again unless you tell me first! You know what? I shouldn't have to tell you that! But if you didn't act like a fucking two year old, we wouldn't have this problem! Hell, you could probably protect yourself if you'd quit being so childish!"  
  
She hesitated a while and whispered, "Is that what you think? That I act like a child? You don't even know me!"  
  
"I don't have to! Spending a few days with you is long enough! Let's go home already." The three of them walked back in silence except for Angelo's occasional yawn. When they were inside, Rinoa hid in her room. They both skipped lunch, but Squall decided to go talk to her when she didn't come down for dinner. He knocked on her door and got no answer. The piano in the ballroom started playing. "Is that your mother's song?" he asked as he came in. She stopped playing and nodded. He sat on the bench by her and sighed, "I'm just trying to do my job."  
  
She said, "I know..."  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quit trying to guilt trip me."  
  
"Why? Is it working?"  
  
"No," he said in a snotty tone. It should have offended her, but she just laughed. "Shut up."  
  
"Oh! You're smiling!"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"You were."  
  
"No I wasn't," he said.  
  
"Just a little, but it was there," she told him. "Why is it so bad if you smile?"  
  
"Why is it such a big deal to you if I do?"  
  
"Because you usually don't ... can I ask you something?"  
  
He sighed, "What?"  
  
"Who was the guy in the gray jacket? How do you know him?" He wouldn't answer me.  
  
Squall sighed again, "Okay. I'm not friends with him. I hate him. We both hate each other. He used to be at Balamb Garden, but ... I don't know. He was just gone one day. I don't care what happened or why he left."  
  
"I want to see Balamb Garden. Squall, would you take me there, please? Please? I won't tell my dad and I promise I won't run off. Please?"  
  
"... Fine. I wanted to go back there anyway. We'll go tomorrow."  
  
"Yay! Thank you, I promise I won't bug you." They looked at each other for a minute. Squall's heart pounded against his rib cage, the beat ringing in his ears. Rinoa felt the urge to lean over and kiss him. Instead, she walked to her room.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Squall was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard Rinoa start crying. He got up and went in her room. When he asked her what was wrong, she was unable to answer. He pushed the cloth aside and sat down next to her. She hugged him, crying into his shirt. It took a few minutes for her to stop. "Are you okay?" Squall asked when she was calm. She nodded. "Why don't you get ready to go. We've got to be on the train to Timber in fifteen minutes."  
  
They got to the train on time and from Timber, they took the train to the town of Balamb. Once there, they walked down the road to Garden. "Can we rent a car next time?" Rinoa whined. Squall just kept walking. He led her in the entrance where a girl dressed in a yellow dress and brown boots was standing at a panel. "This place looks huge."  
  
"Hey Squall," the girl called to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm showing her around," he said pointing to Rinoa. "Selphie, this is Rinoa. Rinoa, Selphie."  
  
"Hi Rinoa, nice to meet you. Come on, I can introduce you to the others." They followed her to the Training Center (that's what Rinoa read on the sign) to a few people standing around there. The girl had a pink shirt with a collar, but no sleeves, she had a black skirt and black boots that must have come up to her thighs. The guy had fighting gloves on, a red with short black sleeves, a black shirt, and red shoes. They were both blonde. Selphie said, "This is Quistis." The blonde girl waved. "And Zell. You guys, this is Rinoa." The both said hi to her.  
  
Selphie took Rinoa and talked to her as they explored the place. Rinoa said, "Does Squall have a girlfriend by any chance?"  
  
Selphie laughed, "Squall? No."  
  
"Why is that funny?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, its just ... Squall's a bit of a loner, you know? He's very hard to get to. Trust me, it's hard enough being friends with him, although he never mentions us ... I have no idea why he acts the way he does. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"It's okay, I understand. I just ... never mind."  
  
Night rolled around fast and Rinoa asked Squall where she was supposed to sleep. He told her she could take the bed and he would sleep on the floor. "You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor," Rinoa protested. "I mean it's your room and-"  
  
"Just sleep on the damn bed," Squall said. "I wouldn't let you if it bothered me."  
  
"Squall-"  
  
"I said it's fine, can we please go to sleep?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look," he interrupted again. "I'm really tired and I don't feel like fighting about this so if you would just-"  
  
"Squall, I want to sleep with you!" He looked at her for a minute. She said, "That's not what I meant. Come on, there's enough room. It won't kill you." Squall hesitated a moment before climbing in bed next to her. He got comfortable by turning his back to her. She sighed, "Don't do that. Quit acting like you're punished. Look at me." She turned him on his back. "It's not that bad is it?"  
  
"... Yes. Where's your dog?"  
  
"He followed Selphie so he's probably sleeping in her room. ... Squall? How come you don't like to be around people?"  
  
"Who told you that?" he asked.  
  
She said, "No one. No one has to tell me. It's easy to notice. You're always pushing people away from you. You seem to like being by yourself ... away from everyone. Especially me..." Squall didn't know what to say about that. He wanted to something to cheer her up. She sounded so sad. He felt her shift against him and when he looked at her, he saw the angel wings sewn into the back of her blue duster. He pushed away his urge to put his arm around her and went to sleep.  
  
Seifer knew Squall had taken Rinoa off, but he had no idea where they went. It didn't really matter. They'd be back. Things were going well anyway. Slowly, he was gaining Rinoa's trust, but he knew she (mostly) came to see him out of curiosity. Whatever kept her meeting him was good enough. 


	4. Deception

It was a few days before they went back to Deling. There was a message for Rinoa. "A man came by asking for you," a guard told her. "He said to tell you it might be best to meet at night. Would you like me to report him?"  
  
"No, no, but you could do me one favor," Rinoa said. "Don't tell Squall- don't tell anyone about the message, please."  
  
"Yes my lady."  
  
That night, Rinoa fake slept until midnight. Then she snuck outside. There was only a few people still wandering around, but she had no idea where to find Seifer. It would have been nice if he had said where he was going to be. She kept on walking though, until she came to the car rental. "It's about time you got here," a familiar voice said. Seifer.  
  
"I would've been here faster if you would've given me an idea of where to look," she said.  
  
"When's your father coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, soon maybe. Why?"  
  
He shrugged and said, "Just curious. Squall still trying to protect you? What does he need to protect you from?"  
  
"I don't know. Why all the questions?"  
  
"I can work up some conversation, can't I?"  
  
"Well its not good conversation," she told him.  
  
"Really? Can you do any better?"  
  
I can."  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"Okay," she said. "I heard you left from Balamb Garden for some unknown reason. Why?"  
  
"Because I hated it there. Would you stay in a place that you hated?"  
  
"No. Why did you hate it there? I thought it was a beautiful place."  
  
"So that's where you two went. Why did you go there?"  
  
"Because I needed a break from Deling," she said. "A place gets boring when you spend your whole life there. You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I don't have to. It's none of your business. ... You know what? I think you should come with me. You'd be a lot safer. I could protect you a lot better than Squall," he scoffed at the name. Rinoa didn't say anything. He said, "Look, I know he frustrates you. He has communication problems, and think about it: Does he really want you around? I mean, come on."  
  
Rinoa sucked back her tears and said, "Okay, but I need to go get Angelo."  
  
"I'll wait here."  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Squall went in Rinoa's room to get her up. He found a note on her bed. *Squall, I know you don't want me around so I went away. You can give this to my dad when he gets back. I wish we could've been friends. ~Rinoa* "Where did Rinoa go last night?" Squall asked the guards. "Do any of you know?"  
  
"I do," one of them said. "She went to meet someone around midnight. He left a message for her yesterday. Didn't catch his name."  
  
"What'd he look like? What was he dressed in? A gray coat, almost a trench coat?"  
  
"Yeah. He was blonde too and carrying some weird sword around with him. Oh, someone is here to see you. She's waiting in General Caraway's office." Squall nodded and headed there. A woman was sitting in the chair. She had long black hair, a gray dress, and black clogs. She smiled at him. He had no idea who she was.  
  
"Hello, Squall," She said. "I need to talk to you about Rinoa. She's in danger and so are you. This whole thing was set up."  
  
Squall said, "Who are you? What do you mean set up?"  
  
"Call me Matron. You are from Balamb Garden, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but wha-"  
  
"General Caraway called for a SeeD from your Garden for a reason. He wants to start a war."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. You see, General Caraway is working with the Galbadian Garden, and they both have something they're holding against Balamb. That part I can't fill you in on. I don't know much about it."  
  
Squall said, "Okay, but what does this have to do with Rinoa?"  
  
"She's uh, ... she's the sacrifice so to speak. To start the war, something drastic has to happen. They hired a SeeD from Balamb to be totally focused on her. General Caraway leaves for a little more than a week, comes home to find his dead daughter in her room. Who would be to blame? The SeeD from Balamb. How would they prove this? The guards around the house would come up with a story about hearing thins the night before. But what's the motive? That's another thing I don't know about. It would be a good idea to get her out of here. ... Where is Rinoa anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I think Seifer took her somewhere. She left this note on her bed." He handed it to her.  
  
She looked at it and said, "Seifer Almasy?" Squall nodded. "Oh no! Squall, he's with the Galbadian Garden! We have to find them now!"  
  
***  
  
"Where are we?" Rinoa asked Seifer.  
  
"The Galbadian Garden," he told her. "I won't be long, you wait here."  
  
"Okay." She sat down on a bench outside and let out a sigh. She didn't really want to go anywhere, but she knew Seifer was right; Squall didn't want her around. She hoped her dad wouldn't blame Squall when he got home. He was probably a hard time enough as it is. He didn't need that. She wondered what he was doing right now. Sleeping maybe? Planning a trip back home? Trying to contact her father? Had he even found the note yet? Maybe, maybe not. She felt bad leaving that burden on him. He could be really nice when he wanted to be. Why did he want to keep everyone away? Did something happen? Is there something he's afraid of? She sat back and tried not to think about it.  
  
***  
  
"Calm down," Quistis said to Squall. "Where do you think he would have taken her?"  
  
Squall sighed, "The only place I can think of is the Galbadian Garden."  
  
"Okay, well what if we split up? Then we can cover more places."  
  
"Selphie, you go with Matron. Quistis, you and Zell head to Timber then separate. I'll head for Galbadia."  
  
They all split up. Squall went as fast as he could to the Galbadian Garden, but he didn't find them. "What?" a girl with silver hair and an eye patch over her left eye said.  
  
"I'm- I- Have you seen Seifer?"  
  
"Orphanage."  
  
"The old orphanage? That run down building on the Centra Continent?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shit." The woman smiled as he took off. Selphie and Matron were still searching Balamb when he got back. "They're at the old orphanage," he told them. "But I have no way to get there. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Take me back to Garden," Matron said. "I can get you a way there."  
  
Squall and Selphie waited in the library for Matron. Squall was becoming impatient. He had to get Rinoa back fast. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to kill Seifer. Seifer was always getting in things that had nothing to do with him. This was just another example. He had no business with her and Squall was going to make sure Seifer never touched her again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know the last part of this chapter was rushed, sorry. The next ones were more thought out. 


	5. Rejection

They were on a ship. Matron's White SeeD ship, but Matron wasn't up on the deck to fill the silence between Squall and the others. Selphie was trying, only talking to herself in the end. Squall though the White SeeDs liked to be away from people more than he did. Wait ... is that what he really though about himself? Was that how he really acted? He told himself no, of course not. Matron came and stood beside him. Her hair was up in a bun and her black dress was replaced with a purple one. "What's with the outfit?" Squall asked.  
  
She said, "Around here most people know me as Edea."  
  
"The sorceress?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, I thought you attacked Balamb years ago. Weren't you helping Galbadia?"  
  
"I was, but they tricked me. It's a long story."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
She sighed a little, "All right. I became a sorceress a while ago, when I was younger. I lived in Esthar at the time. People found out quickly. One day, the city of Esthar was attacked, something unexpected. It was obvious the attack was made by an outsider. General Caraway and his wife came to the damaged city. Caraway gave a speech to the people of Esthar, saying Galbadia was also attacked and Balamb was the culprit. If General Caraway is good at anything it's persuasion. He had everyone convinced that we'd all be better off if we helped each other. So, from then on, our army was part of their army. His wife, Julia stayed in a safe place in Esthar while we, the army and myself, attacked Balamb. I met baby Rinoa before I left. Anyway, it was not until we took Headmaster Cid prisoner did I find out we'd been lied to. How did I know he wasn't lying? Well, call it gut instinct. That man could look me in the eyes and tell me he had nothing to do with it without a hint of fear or nervousness. Then he proceeded to tell me about the attacks Galbadia made on them. When I questioned General Caraway about this, he became nervous and evasive. We withdrew from the fight."  
  
Squall said, "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why are you known under two different names?"  
  
"Few people know about that, so it makes it easy for me to hide from anyone that wants to assassinate me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Matron, could the motive have to do with Seifer?" Selphie asked.  
  
"It could," she said with a nod. "What're you thinking?"  
  
"Well, Squall and Seifer hate each other. Someone could say that Squall was angry with Rinoa for wanting to go with Seifer and killed her."  
  
"I see. Don't worry, Selphie. We wont give them the opportunity to come up with a reason for it. Look, the orphanage is just up there. Are you ready?"  
  
"Get over here and hide," Seifer yelled at Rinoa for the third time.  
  
She continued to argue, "I want to see Squall!" He struck her, making her fall back and hit her head. He'd just kill her now if it was up to him, but he had a plan to stick to. Footsteps echoed in what was left of the stone building. Squall came running down the sandy path, charging toward Seifer, gunblade drawn. Seifer took his own gunblade out as well. Metal clashed together as their blades met.  
  
"I could kill you now," Squall said between clenched teeth.  
  
Seifer grinned and said, "Just try it then, or are you scared?" Squall growled and punched Seifer in the side of the face. Seifer spit on the ground. "That's a start." He swung his gunblade toward Squall; the end just barely nicked his face. Squall tripped him ignoring the warm liquid running down his skin. He jumped back before Seifer could make a move. They heard the hum of something tearing through the water. A ship Squall didn't recognize was coming.  
  
"Squall, we've got to go," Selphie yelled down to him. "Matron says that's a Galbadian ship!" Squall sprinted back up through the broken building without looking back at Seifer.  
  
Rinoa was starting to come around. Selphie gently smoothed a wet cloth on her ace. She opened her eyes and asked for Squall. "How are you doing?" He asked when he came in.  
  
"I'm okay," she answered quietly. "What happened? You're bleeding."  
  
"Oh, I just cleaned it. Is it bleeding bad?"  
  
"No, just a little bit. Did Seifer do that to you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why did you go with him?"  
  
"Didn't you get my note?"  
  
"I did, but I still don't understand," he told her. "Why do you think those things?"  
  
"I already told you. You act like you'd rather be alone, away from everyone including me. And don't say 'I never said that' because you don't have to. You always get mad at me for something and then when I go away you get mad at me for that too. 'I'm trying to do my job.' Your job is not my problem. And if that's all you're worried about then you're really only watching out for yourself."  
  
"I don't feel like fighting with you so think what you want."  
  
"Sir," one of the White SeeDs said coming down the stairs, "Miss Matron would like to speak with you up on deck." Squall nodded and went to see what she wanted. Selphie joined Rinoa down below.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "I heard arguing."  
  
"I'm fine," Rinoa answered. "Sometimes I just don't get him. Why does he have to hide like that?"  
  
"Couldn't tell ya."  
  
"I know, I just have to ask someone. I don't want him to hate me. I want to get to know him, maybe even be his friend, but he wont let me in." She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in her arms.  
  
"Look," Matron said pointing out on the water. "Their ships are keeping up, they may even catch us."  
  
"We could lead them away from Balamb," Squall suggested.  
  
"Where do you think we should go?"  
  
"I don't know. We could keep to the water for a while. If anything we could hide out at Fisherman's Horizon 'til they're gone."  
  
Selphie was worrying herself with Rinoa's problems. She felt bad but had no idea what to do. Would it do any good to confront Squall? She didn't know, but decided to give it a shot. She found him on deck alone (as usual), watching the sunset. She spoke to him in a firm tone, "Squall, we need to talk." She swallowed her giggles and continued, "You need to start being nicer to Rinoa. She was almost in tears because of you; ya know that? All you have to do is talk to her a little. Avoid any subjects that start arguments but talk to her. Can you do that for me?" After a long pause, Squall said, "Fine" and Selphie was satisfied.  
  
Everyone was asleep by the time the stars came out. Rinoa stared at them with shattered hopes filling her mind. Things were weird lately, even before Squall came. She never did have a very good relationship with her dad but he had become more evasive and detached than usual. They never made eye contact. They never even spoke to each other. If he had anything to say to her, he set a guard with the message. It made her feel like he was ashamed of her for some reason. Sometimes, thinking about it made her want to cry but not as much as thinking about Squall.  
  
She looked out onto the ocean and saw a ship behind them. She recognized it as a Galbadian ship. All they did was fight; Squall didn't want her around. At least Seifer could hold a conversation and speak his mind. She wanted to make Squall happy. She was sure he'd be happy to quit his job. Of course she'd miss him but what was the point of trying if he didn't really care? So she did the first thing that came to her; she jumped the rail. The water wrapped her body into a blanket of ice. She fought against it and swam for the Galbadian ship.  
  
Squall ran up on deck when he heard the water splash. Selphie heard it too. They both saw Rinoa's figure moving toward the other ship. They tried calling to her but she didn't even look back. Seifer pulled her out of the water. One of the soldiers put a blanket around her. "Let's head back home boys," Seifer commanded. Squall growled and slammed his fist against the railing. Selphie suggested that they go back to Garden to pick up Quistis and Zell.  
  
I noticed the italics aren't working on fanfiction.net. and sometimes the borders don't either. Sorry about that. I suppose its not that big of a deal, but anyway, the next part will be the start of the war. 


	6. Aggression

This is the start of the war. And if anyone can tell me why my borders aren't showing up, that'd be helpful.  
  
- - -  
  
Rinoa woke up late in the morning dressed in an unfamiliar formfitting dress. Her black and blue was lying in a heap on the floor, still wet and smelling of salt water. She was surprised she didn't wake up in tears; she'd basically had the same dream. The only difference was she'd reached Seifer, she had finally found someone. Thinking about it made a blend of mixed feelings rise within her. She pushed them aside and walked out onto the deck. "Morning," a woman's voice said from behind. Rinoa turned around to see a girl with silver hair and an eye patch over one eye. "Dog." Angelo came running to her.  
  
"Oh, Angelo. I missed you," Rinoa told him as she hugged him. "I'm sorry I left you. You know I would come back, I couldn't forget you."  
  
"Rinoa," Seifer called to her. "You're awake. We're taking you back to the Galbadian Garden. There's someone there that wants to speak with you."  
  
- - -  
  
Squall went straight to Headmaster Cid when they reached Balamb. Selphie took Matron with her to talk to Quistis and Zell. Squall filled Xu and cid in on the problem. "We've got to do something to prevent them from killing her," he said. "We need your help. It'll start a war either way you look at it. It's inevitable."  
  
"Okay," Xu said. "So we attack them but we need a more detailed plan than that."  
  
"Maybe Matron can get Esthar to help."  
  
"If you think she can then go right ahead. We'll need it. You don't have much time so you'd better get going." They were escorted to Fisherman's Horizon by the White SeeDs, but had to go the rest of the way on foot. The people welcomed their sorceress cheerfully. Squall was becoming impatient. He had to save Rinoa at all costs because he was supposed to protect her (even if it was set up). Was it because it was his job or was it something else? He convinced himself it was his job and pushed it out of his mind. Whatever Edea said to them had convinced them, and they went to Balamb. Squall told Quistis and Zell to help protect Garden, Selphie already volunteered to follow Squall to Galbadia.  
  
"Seifer, we've spotted a few ships heading our way. They look like Balamb's ships," a guard informed him.  
  
"What's going on?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Seifer ignored her and said, "Prepare for an attack, send a few ships headlong, the rest can stay here and secure the perimeter."  
  
All the soldiers ran around preparing themselves except one. He tipped his hat to the ladies as they passed. He wasn't worried; it would be an easy battle. His black boots clunked on the tiles as he slowly made his way through the halls. To him, the whole thing was ridiculous in a way, but he wasn't going to try to tell that to Seifer. The man was so blind with pride it wouldn't do any good. "Hey, Irvine," an anonymous soldier called. "Why don't you get your ass moving and do something useful!" He just kept on walking.  
  
Ships crashed into the shore and soldiers ran for the Galbadian Garden. Selphie ran alongside Squall trying to hide her fear. They found a line of people waiting for them. Squall swung his gunblade aimlessly at the soldiers in his path. He had to find Rinoa. Selphie watched as everyone killed each other senselessly and realized she had never really understood the meaning of the word WAR. She whipped her nunchakus as a Galbadian soldier ran at her. He knocked her to the ground and she fought against him upon instinct. Bloody scratch marks were made on his face until she got the opportunity to kick him off. She ran inside to the empty hallway. The place seemed bigger then Balamb's Garden. Her strong sense of determination took over and she went down another hall where she ran straight into Irvine Kinneas.  
  
Squall's gunblade clashed on the gun a man held up in defense. Squall kicked him down and finished him off. He knew Rinoa was probably inside with Seifer somewhere, but he wasn't getting a chance to check it out. Some of the Galbadians escaped on a ship to attack Balamb, no doubt. The only thing Squall could do was hope for victory and an unscathed Rinoa. A soldier attacked from behind but to no avail. Squall got the better of him.  
  
Quistis cracked her whip against an enemy's leg causing the skin to break open. All the Balamb soldiers did what they could to get the advantage over the invading Galbadians. Kids under thirteen found shelter in Cid's office on the third floor. They were protected by some of the instructors. Quistis was beginning to get frustrated. How long could this fight go on? The first wave seemed endless. People were falling quickly and there was only one doctor in the infirminary. How long would they last? Xu decided that Quistis needed to take a group of their soldiers over to the town of Balamb. As they made their way there, they had to dodge soldiers fighting each other outside. Seeing that out no doubt in Quistis's mind that the people in town were under attack as well.  
  
Quistis tried to round up the surviving civilians while the Balamb and Galbadian soldiers fought. "This is what we're going to do," she said to the anxious group. "We have to make it to Garden so you can get to safety. Do not take any items with you! I'll help anyone that falls behind. Go!" She ran behind them as she tried to keep any oncoming Galbadians away. They made it to Garden where Zell led them to Cid's office. Quistis mumbled to herself, "God help us through this."  
  
Selphie was sitting on the bed in a Galbadian dormitory. Irvine sat in a chair in the corner. With his gun in his lap, he kept an eye on her. She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt like a failure because she'd been captured. Now she was useless. They could hear the distant noises of people fighting. She wondered how the battle was going. She stood up and went for the door. "Where do you think you're headed?" Irvine said.  
  
"I can't just give up," Selphie answered. "I'm not gonna let you keep me here." He grabbed her and she let out a little scream. She kicked him in the knee. He dropped her and she picked her weapons up from the floor. A shotgun clicked ready.  
  
"I don't want to have to kill you."  
  
"Then don't. You can help me. I know you're a Galbadian soldier but you don't seem like the type that can kill in cold blood or I would've been dead back in the hall. I can understand that. I just came to get my friend Rinoa out of here."  
  
"Rinoa? Isn't that the girl that follows Seifer around?"  
  
"Yeah, but there's not time to explain that now. Can you help me please?"  
  
He lowered his gun and said, "Well I do have a strong dislike for Seifer and his decisions. ... Okay, I'll help you. I'd like to see the end of this ridiculous war and if I don't leave now Seifer will most likely make us do something suicidal."  
  
Squall came up to the second floor just as Irvine and Selphie came out in the hall. Squall asked what happened to her. She said, "Well this guy, uh- what's your name?"  
  
"Irvine," he answered.  
  
"Yeah, Irvine. He captured me but it's okay because he's going to help us now."  
  
"Alright. See if you can help downstairs or patrol up here or something," Squall said. "I'll go get Rinoa. Uh, Irvine, do you know where Seifer is?"  
  
- - -  
  
Rinoa followed Seifer into a sitting room. It was actually kind of pretty. A woman was sitting on the small couch. She was beautiful in a strange way. Her gold blonde hair reached down to her lower back and a hooded cape covered her body as she held it hut. "Come here, girl," she said. "You're upset about something. What is it?"  
  
"It's a long story," she mumbled.  
  
"I can help you if you come with me."  
  
"Okay." The strange woman took Rinoa's hand and she felt better. Maybe she could trust this woman after all.  
  
- - -  
  
Okay, there was the start of the war. I promise there is some "Squall and Rinoa action" in the next two chapters. 


	7. Devotion

Uh, I think this is the first time I've ever received a death threat in a review. I don't know if it's good or bad. Just kidding. Anyways, updates will be slow this week since it's the end of the school year and there are lots of tests. So please be patient.  
  
- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Squall, Selphie, and Irvine searched every possible place for Rinoa with no luck (although Squall did find Angelo). Rinoa was far from them all. She was being taken to Dollet by car. The strange woman still hadn't introduced herself yet, but that didn't bother Rinoa. Things were going to get better. Despite all this, the war raged on. Soldiers from all over killed each other mercilessly and the more Quistis saw it, the more she hated it. It seemed to have no end. What would result from all this slaughter?  
  
"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Squall asked Irvine.  
  
Irvine said, "Well, Seifer could have taken her to meet the witch lady."  
  
"The witch lady? Who's that?"  
  
"Uh, I think her name is Alexia. She does a lot of magic but not like we do. I can't say what she does exactly because I don't know. I've heard a lot of people refer to her as the witch lady though. Ask Fujin or Rajin, they'd be able to tell you more about it."  
  
"Then let's find them."  
  
"So," Rinoa started, "how exactly can you help me?"  
  
"I have a plan for you," the witch lady, Alexia answered. "You know you have something special about you? Did anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
"Um, no, my dad hates me so he doesn't usually try to boost my self esteem."  
  
She laughed, "Oh, dear, I'm hardly trying to do that. You have a great future ahead of you. It's my job to... reveal it to you, so to speak. And your father is just a nuisance anyway. Don't worry about him though. He isn't smart enough to deal with something this complex."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Hush, child, we're almost there." Rinoa sighed and sat back in her seat. The bumpy ride took them to a beautiful hotel in Dollet. She watched Alexia set up candles. Rinoa sat on the bed instantly feeling tired. "Go ahead, sleep," Alexia said. "I will wake you later."  
  
Rinoa laid on the bed and fell asleep. She was having a dream about Squall that was different than usual. They were fighting, physically. His sword against her magic, but somehow this was different from regular magic and Guardian Forces. As she looked at Squall, a deep hate burned inside her. This was all wrong, that's not how she really felt. It was the exact opposite. She loved him even though she barely knew him. Did he generate the hate she was feeling? Was she feeling what he felt? She couldn't tell. Everything was so confusing. She didn't have any magic or any intention of killing Squall. But he did die because she killed him. That wasn't what she wanted, and yet she felt no remorse. She didn't feel anything at all. She kept telling herself that she had to try to help him somehow, that maybe there was still a chance. But she didn't do anything. Her body didn't want to move no matter how hard she tried. What was going on?  
  
When Rinoa woke up, she was crying on Alexia's shoulder. "Shh, child," Alexia said. "It'll be alright. Tell me, what was your dream about?"  
  
"I killed Squall," she answered through tears. "I tried to help him but I couldn't move."  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted to do?" Rinoa just looked at her. Alexia continued to try and put words in her head, "Didn't you want to get him back for treating you the way he did?"  
  
"No. No, I never said anything like that. That's not how I feel, um-"  
  
"Call me Alexia. That's my name."  
  
"Alexia, will I get to see Squall soon? I miss him."  
  
"Yes child. You'll see him very soon."  
  
- - -  
  
It took Squall a while to get Fujin and Rajin to tell him where Rinoa was taken. They were only able to narrow their search down to Dollet, however. So when they got there, Selphie, Irvine, and Squall split up to help find Rinoa quicker. Rinoa watched as Alexia kneeled by the candles and mumbled something. Rinoa didn't get an answer when she asked what was going on. Squall stood by the fountain and looked around. He thought it was absurd, but he felt the need to search the hotel. He couldn't come up with a reason for why the hell she'd be in there but he went with it anyway. The receptionist wasn't at the desk or even in the building. He shrugged and went upstairs. He was kind of disappointed when he opened the door and Rinoa didn't jump on him. Instead, she stayed in bed like she hadn't even noticed him. Squall said, "Rinoa? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," she said quietly. "I'm fine. Are we going back now?"  
  
"Uh, yeah- is there something wrong? What happened to Seifer?"  
  
"I think he's back at Galbadia."  
  
"Oh, well, let's go then. We need to get you somewhere safe."  
  
She said, "I'm not ready to go yet. I wanna stay a little longer."  
  
"No Rinoa. We have to go now. If we don't Seifer will most likely find us." It was quiet for a minute. She hugged him and he gently rubbed her back in comfort. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared. Everyone is fighting and different people are telling me different things - I don't know what's right anymore. Seifer keeps telling me you don't want me around and you always act like you hate me. Do you hate me, Squall?"  
  
"No, I don't hate you and I never said I didn't want you around. So don't listen to Seifer, okay?" She nodded and smiled at him a little. He hesitated before lightly kissing her on the lips. She held onto him as tears ran down her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked when they broke off the kiss.  
  
"I don't know," she mumbled. "I just felt like crying. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and walked her out to the lobby. Galbadian soldiers blocked their way. Squall drew his gunblade as he pushed Rinoa behind him. She clung to his arm. Seifer pushed his way through the soldiers.  
  
"Well well," Seifer said. "I see you've found Rinoa. I'll be taking her with me now."  
  
"No you wont. I'm taking her somewhere safe. Where you can't get to her." Rinoa's grip tightened. She wanted to leave. Seifer snapped his fingers; a Galbadian soldier raised his gun and shot Squall in the shoulder. Rinoa let out a scream. She kneeled down by him to try and help him up. "Rinoa, run." She shook her head. "Please go!" She ran back into the hotel room. She was afraid to leave Squall but he wouldn't let her stay.  
  
She pushed the window open and jumped to a painful landing. Selphie said, "Hey Rinoa! Where have you been?"  
  
"Selphie! We have to help Squall! The Galbadian soldiers have him in the hotel," Rinoa said. She grabbed Selphie's hand and pulled her into the hotel. It was empty. "No, they can't be gone! Selphie, we have to do something before they kill him."  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's go find Irvine first. We can't take them on alone." 


	8. Possession

Rinoa started to follow Selphie when she was grabbed. Alexia said, "It's just me, child. Don't panic. Do you still want my help?"  
  
"Yes, I do. They've got Squall," Rinoa told her. "We can't let them hurt him but I don't know how we're going to get into Galbadia."  
  
"Okay. I want you to take this and go with your friends. Don't ask questions, just do it." She handed Rinoa a pendant embedded with a crystal. There was nothing special about it. It was kind of plain actually. Rinoa put it on under her shirt. She caught up to Selphie who was talking to some guy with a ponytail dressed in a cowboy outfit. Angelo stood by him.  
  
Rinoa said, "Angelo, you just keep comin' up everywhere don'tcha?"  
  
"Rinoa, this is my new friend Irvine," Selphie said. "Now that you know that, let's go."  
  
- - -  
  
Squall was awakened by the sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked around and saw he was locked in a dormitory. People were still fighting outside. The gunshots and explosions that rocked the building were followed by screams. There wasn't a window in the room. In a way it was better because then he couldn't look down and wish he could help them. At least Rinoa was safe. That's all that mattered. He remembered when she kissed him a few minutes ago. Her skin felt soft and he though he'd never admit it out loud, he wanted to experience it again. He replayed the scene in his mind. It was the only thing distracting him from the pain in his shoulder.  
  
Seifer stood on the balcony and watched as the fight drew into the room below. "Sir," a guard addressed with a salute. "Rinoa has taken the pendant and is on her way here with her friends. Do you want us to attack them?"  
  
"No," Seifer said.  
  
"Also it seems Irvine Kinneas is with them sir. Is he under an order?"  
  
"He's switched sides. Leave Rinoa but you can do what you want with the others. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
- - -  
  
Irvine and Selphie fought off soldiers as they made their way into the Galbadian Garden. They didn't know where to start. The place was so big it'd take forever. From upstairs Squall heard a familiar voice yell his name. Rinoa. He had to get out before Seifer got to her. He slammed his good shoulder against the door. Rinoa followed the pounding noise. Selphie and Irvine started to go with her but stopped when they heard footsteps approach from behind. Rinoa didn't seem to notice. Irvine delivered the first shot. Rinoa ran up the stars and through the hall to the door being pounded on. She looked around for something to pick the lock with. She found some wire in another room. Once the door was unlocked, she turned the knob and Squall barreled into her. They fell on the floor. Rinoa hugged Squall, ignoring her now throbbing head. "Squall, I was afraid they were going to kill you," she told him. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have run off like that. I never should've talked to Seifer in the first place."  
  
"I'll forgive you if you help me up," Squall said. She stood and pulled him up by his good arm. Outside people were yelling to retreat. "We have to get on one of the ships." They walked down to the first floor, their steps synchronized. Irvine and Selphie were gone. "I'm sure they're already out there," Squall said when he saw the worried look on Rinoa's face. She nodded and ran with him for the door. The Galbadians were shooting the fleeing soldiers. Rinoa took Squall's gunblade. Despite how heavy it felt to her, she managed to take down one of the enemies. Squall had to admit he was impressed.  
  
She picked up a gun and said, "Let's go!" As they ran for the ship, Rinoa figured out how to shoot and returned their fire. Selphie and Irvine helped them on. Irvine took Squall to one of the nurses aboard to get the bullet out of his shoulder. Rinoa stayed with Selphie. "So are we going back to Garden then?"  
  
Selphie said, "Yeah but we wont have a long break form the fight. Be prepared, I guess. Anything can happen."  
  
A weird feeling came over Rinoa. It was a bad feeling too. Like she couldn't control herself. She felt dumb thinking of it like that but could come up with no other way to describe it. She didn't tell Selphie though. "Selphie is there somewhere I can sleep? I'm tired." Selphie pointed out a bench she could lie on. It wasn't much but it was something. She had another dream about Squall, about killing him. She didn't feel like herself. Once again, she felt hatred for him but it was from someone else. It was like it came from within her but it wasn't actually her. She ended up killing him. Part of her felt good about it and part of her felt like crying. Why was she having these dreams? She jumped awake. Squall had been shaking her. She was in a dormitory bed. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're in my room," Squall said. We came to Garden while you were sleeping. Are you okay? You were whimpering."  
  
"I'm fine. How long have we been here?"  
  
"Half an hour maybe." A female's voice came over the intercom telling Squall to go to Cid's office. "I'll be right back," he said before leaving. She heard him stop in the hallway and say something she couldn't understand to someone. No more than a few seconds later; Irvine came in.  
  
"Here," he said holding his hand out. A ring rested on his palm. "Squall asked me to give this to you for him."  
  
She looked at it for a second then said, "No. Take it back." He didn't make a comment, just left. She looked around Squall's dorm. A dark blue jacket with white lines on it that merged into different designs hung on the wall. She slipped it on and found, like the jacket he regularly wore, it stopped an inch short of her waist. She hung it back on the wall before deciding to go to the Training Center. As she made her way there, she saw a lot of people helping the injured. It was kind of sad and she felt sorry for them. There was supposed to be monsters around but she didn't see any. The place looked empty. "Hey, what's this?" she said to herself when she noticed a doorway in the back. There was light coming from it so she figured it lead outside. She went through it and found herself on a little balcony. She could see Garden's grounds below. Irvine, Selphie, and Squall were down there. Selphie waved at her. Squall looked up then walked off. He came up behind her a few minutes later.  
  
"Uh, why did you give the ring back?" he asked. "I wanted you to have it." She thought he sounded a little hurt and it made her feel bad.  
  
She said, "It's not like that. I wanted you to give it to me yourself rather than someone else."  
  
"Oh. Well, here. You can have this." He handed it to her. She noticed that it had a lion design on it. Unfortunately, it was too big.  
  
"I'll put it on my necklace. My fingers aren't big enough. Squall, why do you want me to have this?"  
  
He looked away from her and said, "I just thought you might like it and uh... you can have it."  
  
"Well," Rinoa started as she stepped closer. She touched his Griever necklace. "Maybe I'd rather have your necklace, Mr. Leonhart." He didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. "Can I have a kiss?" He hesitated again then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She held onto his jacket to keep him close. When they broke off, she put her head on his shoulder. He tensed a little but didn't pull away. Maybe now would be a good time to tell him about her dream. Or not. What if he took it the wrong way and got mad at her?  
  
"You know I'm going to have to help fight Galbadia. We're preparing for them to come here. I want you to hide somewhere when that happens. I don't want Seifer to take you away again or hurt you. Okay? You can stay with Matron."  
  
"Matron?"  
  
"Er, Sorceress Edea. Wait in my room. I'll have her meet you there."  
  
Rinoa relocated to Squall's room. She jumped when she saw Alexia sitting on the bed. "God you scared me! What are you doing here?" Rinoa asked. Alexia put her hand on Rinoa's forehead. Rinoa's eyes closed unwillingly. She felt like she was losing her mind. She wanted Squall to help her. What was happening? Her dream about killing Squall played through her head. She whimpered in protest. When her eyes jerked open, an unfamiliar smile touched her lips.  
  
Balamb and Esthar soldiers lined the outside of Garden. The civilians and younger members of Garden were still hiding in Cid's office. Squall was worried about Rinoa. Not that she couldn't defend herself but what if she was attacked? Or what if Seifer tried to take her away again? Would she go willingly? Either way, Matron would stop her and tell Squall if anything bad happened.  
  
It was well into the fight by time Rinoa got out of Squall's room. Sorceress Edea was laying knocked out on the floor. Rinoa felt bad, but she had to do it; Edea was blocking her path. Without knowing where she was going exactly, Rinoa headed down the circular hall. Someone she didn't recognize called to her. It was that girl in the yellow overall dress. What's her name? Something blocked her from remembering. She ignored the girl and kept going. Inside she was competing with herself. She wanted to go back and see Squall but at the same time, for some strange reason, she wanted to kill off the girl in yellow. She fought to see Squall. Slowly making her way outside, she passed by all the soldiers. None of them seemed to notice her. Squall saw her coming and yelled to her, "Rinoa! What the hell are you doing? You're going to get killed!"  
  
"Squall," she said as she walked closer. "I can't think straight. I keep dreaming about killing you. I need help..." Then she collapsed.  
  
Before Squall could get to her, Seifer stepped in his way. Squall growled, "Don't touch her! I'm not going to let you hurt her!"  
  
"Hurt her?" Seifer asked. "Oh you must be thinking of her father's foolish plan. We've got something else in store for her. And if I were you, I'd watch out for myself."  
  
"What are you doing with her?"  
  
"I'm taking her of course. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again." Seifer picked her up and ran off. Squall followed them until they were lost in the crowd of fighting people. He growled and slammed his fists on the ground. He'd failed. Before she collapsed, she said she had a dream about killing him; was that what Seifer was talking about? She also said something was wrong with her. Just thinking about it made Squall's stomach churn. A thought hit him: how did she get away from Matron? He stood and ran for his room. There she was, unconscious on the floor. Her eyes fluttered a few times before they opened. He helped her get up.  
  
"What happened?" she murmured.  
  
Squall said, "I don't know. Seifer took Rinoa. You rest here, okay? I'll be back. I have to help the others." She nodded and sat on the bed. In the hall, Selphie ran into him. She asked where Rinoa went. "Seifer has her and from what I understand, they're not going to hurt her so that buys us some time. I want you to take care of Matron 'til I get back. Can you do that for me?" Selphie said she could. He thanked her and went off. The battle went on for what seemed like hours to Squall. He fought for the chance to see Rinoa. When it was all over, he started questioning Matron, "Who the hell is Alexia? What does she have to do with Galbadia?"  
  
"She's- I don't know how to explain it," she said. "She's not a sorceress but she has the power of one. I really don't know much about her. Why?"  
  
"Because I think she me with Rinoa."  
  
"That'd be very bad. I was planning on passing my powers to Rinoa. That's probably why Alexia wants control over her. How has Rinoa been acting?"  
  
"She was different somehow. She said she couldn't think straight and she mentioned having a dream about killing me or something."  
  
"Well, it sounds like Alexia is possessing her or trying to. If you go after them ... I think it'd be best if I stayed back. I don't want to cause any trouble. It could happen by accident you know. They're probably hiding somewhere."  
  
Squall rounded everyone up. They decided to look in different places. Irvine and Selphie went to look at Deling while Quistis and Zell headed for Timber. Squall went for Dollet. They split up at Timber. Quistis told Zell to check around the pet shop. She ran toward the weapons shop. On her way there, she saw the tail of a light blue duster go around the corner and she called to Zell. He came running. "I saw her go down that alley," she said, grabbing his arm. "Come on." As they ran down the alley they heard a clunk of footsteps sprinting up some stairs. It sounded like more than one person. Seifer was probably with her. They raced up the steps to the end of the walkway where Rinoa and Seifer waited for them. "Rinoa, what are you doing? Get away from him," Quistis yelled. Rinoa looked blankly at her. There was something really wrong. She seemed almost ... hollow. She lifted her hand up and they were pushed back by an invisible force. Both Quistis and Zell felt as though their energy was drained. It seemed like a long time before they could move again. When they got up, Rinoa and Seifer were gone.  
  
Squall looked everywhere around Dollet and found nothing. He decided to go to Deling to confront General Caraway. It was the longest train ride he'd ever been on. He didn't Selphie or Irvine there at all. It was difficult getting past the guard in front of Caraway's mansion. Squall just pushed his way through. "You set me up," he said trying not to yell.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Caraway argued. "Get out of here."  
  
"You were going to frame me for killing your daughter! Don't fucking tell me you don't know what I'm, talking about! How can you sacrifice your own flesh and blood for something so stupid like that?! Are you fucking crazy?!"  
  
"Guards, get him out of here. Show him the way out of town." The guards picked Squall up and threw him on the ground near the car rental.  
  
Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis were standing around by the train station. Squall asked, "Did you find Rinoa?"  
  
Selphie said, "Sort of. Quistis and Zell saw her with Seifer but they don't know where she went. So, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Look again?"  
  
"Okay, but where?"  
  
"What about the orphanage?" Quistis suggested.  
  
Zell said, "But how are we going to get there? I don't think the White SeeD ship is parked nearby for our convenience, unless you want to swim."  
  
Squall sighed, "Come on guys, be serious. There has to be a way."  
  
Quistis said, "Whoa, Squall. You're being positive? ... Are you sick?"  
  
"Knock it off! Let's go toward Esthar. Those people are hi-tech. Maybe they can help us out. You guys coming?" They all agreed and during the long journey to Esthar, Squall told them about Rinoa possibly being possessed.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Long enough for you? Any not so harsh flames welcome. 


	9. Redemption

Special Note: In this chapter ONLY, paranthesis is the symbol for a thought a character thinks because I can't get the italics or anything else to work on fanfiction.net. Is anyone else having that problem? Also, I don't remember exactly how Dr. Odin talks or if I even have his name spelled right so bear with me. 'Kay? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dr. Odin was a short man wearing a very interesting looking purple robe. He didn't look like a scientist at all. He didn't talk like one either. "Zis ship is called zee Ragnorak," he said. "You can use it to fly anyvhere you vant. Of course you vill have to bring it back. Don't vuin it."  
  
Squall said, "We wont just tell me how to work the damn thing."  
  
"I'll show you vhat all the buttons and levers do.Zee process is somevhat complicated, but I vill valk you through it."  
  
"There's no time for that!"  
  
"Let me try," Selphie chimed in. "I bet I can get it working."  
  
He thought about it a minute. "Fine. Try to hurry though."  
  
"Okay!" She ran inside the ship with a big smile on her face. She made her way to the main control room and jumped in the pilot seat. All the buttons hardly seemed necessary. She picked one and pressed it. A ramp dropped open to let the others in. "So far so good," she mumbled to herself. She waited a few minutes before closing the ramp again, assuming everyone was on. Irvine sat himself down next to her.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"Would you like the truth or a lie?"  
  
"Um, I'll go with the lie."  
  
"Oh. Well, then yes."  
  
"Just concentrate," he said. "You can figure it out. In fact, why not try this one?" He pushed one of the buttons and the ship rose in the air.  
  
Selphie hugged him. "Oh thank you! Now I think I can get it. To the orphanage!" The ship jerked forward, anyone standing was knocked to the floor. "Oops. Sorry." Zell helped Quistis up and Squall helped himself. The rest of the ride was pretty smooth, well, except the landing.  
  
The orphanage felt desolate and cold. Squall didn't know where they could hide in a place like this. There wasn't really any good place to take shelter. They split up to cover more ground. Squall stumbled upon a flower field. Rinoa was lying in the center of it. He kneeled down by her. "Rinoa," he said. "Get up, let's go." She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her gaze was icy. She was different. He remembered what Matron said about the possibility of Rinoa being possessed. He noticed a weird pendant around her neck and took it off.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily," she said. The voice definitely wasn't Rinoa's.  
  
"What happened to Rinoa?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. She can't hear you. She'll be gone soon."  
  
"What do you want from her?"  
  
"That's got nothing to do with you. You've been getting in my way lately an it's time to take care of you." She stood up. Squall drew his gunblade and then put it back down remembering it was Rinoa's physical body. There had to be some hope for her. She raised her hand, the tips of her fingers eye level and icicles appeared at her palms. She shot them toward him. He rolled out of the way.  
  
"Rinoa, stop! Please!" He felt pathetic begging her but he didn't want to lose her. She had to be there.  
  
"She's gone," Alexia yelled.  
  
"No! Rinoa, don't give up one me. I know you're there." She growled and talked him. Other than kicking her off, he didn't fight back. He didn't want to hurt Rinoa. Alexia smiled as she clapped her palms together. When she opened them, a light formed in the space between her hands. Squall put his arms up in defense and his body was thrown hard against the stone wall.  
  
Selphie heard the yelling and tried to follow it. The others went with her too. They saw Squall in the flower field yelling at Rinoa. Wasn't she possessed or something? Selphie shrugged. It was something like that. Squall kept calling to Rinoa. A familiar voice chimed in, "Squall. I don't know what to do." Selphie blinked. This was all so weird and confusing. How were they supposed to help her?  
  
Selphie sighed and said, "Rinoa!" Squall looked back and saw Selphie come up next to him. "You have to fight her, Rinoa. Don't let her win." Rinoa sat on the ground with her hands over her head. Selphie started to walk toward her but Squall held her back.  
  
"Just wait a second," he told her. "You could get hurt if you went over there." Things were quiet as Rinoa silently fought with herself. Squall tried to think of someway to help, but there was nothing. What could he do? She was fighting against Alexia mentally.  
  
"Get out of my brain," Rinoa mumbled.  
  
(You don't need him, Rinoa. You don't need any of them.)  
  
(No, they're my friends. I'm not going to let you hurt them and I do need them. I need Squall. You're the one causing all the trouble!)  
  
(They're just going to turn their backs on you. What are you going to do if Squall doesn't feel the same way you do? What if he pushes you away?)  
  
(Stop it, Alexia! Leave me alone! This isn't helping me at all. You're making things worse. Go away!) Rinoa's body went limp and she fell on the ground. Squall ran over to her. She wouldn't wake up.  
  
Selphie said, "Is she dead?"  
  
"No, she still has a pulse," he told her. "Let's get her out of here." He picked her up and brought her back to the ship.  
  
In the lighthouse nearby, Alexia's body jolted. Seifer looked up from the floor. She'd failed. "He's such a pest," she growled. "We'll have to get rid of her boyfriend first. Bastard keeps interfering! Follow them. Find out where they're taking her and meet me back here." He nodded and left. He wanted to take Squall out himself. It'd be easy.  
  
- - - - -  
  
They went back to Garden. Squall carried Rinoa to his room where Matron was waiting. "Rinoa wont wake up," he told Matron. "I don't know what happened. I don't know what to do. Help me."  
  
"The best thing you can do is take her to Dr. Odin. He can help you much more than I can," she said.  
  
"I don't even know what to ask him to do."  
  
"I'll come with you." Selphie had to fly them back to Esthar. Squall carried Rinoa on his back as he followed Matron. She spoke with Dr. Odin privately then told Squall that he would look her over.  
  
"Don't do anything to hurt her or I'll kill you." Dr. Odin scowled and walked away. Minutes passed by and Squall was becoming impatient. What the hell was taking so long? He sighed a little. Alexia wasn't going to hurt Rinoa again. He wouldn't let that happen. He hoped Rinoa was okay. Maybe she just fainted or something. You know, nothing serious. Dr. Odin came back twenty minutes later.  
  
"Zee girl vill vake up in a little bit. Give her zis," he said handing Squall a tiny bottle. "Zhere is a single pill in it. When zee girl wakes up 


End file.
